Changing Future of Alice Academy
by IrisShimmer
Summary: Summary: Kagome and her friends defeated Naraku, her friends died, Midoriko turn Kagome to 1 year old child and given Kagome a second chance. She was found and adopted by the Sakura family. Now she must protect her new adopted sister and keep her safe from harm. Drabbles series.
1. Chapter 1 Saying Goodbye

Summary: Kagome and her friends defeated Naraku, her friends died, Midoriko turn Kagome to 1 year old child and given Kagome a second chance. She was found and adopted by the Sakura family. Now she must protect her new adopted sister and keep her safe from harm.

 **I do not own Alice Academy and Inuyasha the manga or the anime belong to the rightful author.**

* * *

 **Changing Future of Alice Academy**

 **Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye**

 **Kagome POV**

It has been 10 years since I was adopted to the Sakura family when I was 1 year old. I am Kagome Higarashi 11 year old! My adopted sister is Mikan Sakura she is pure always happy and smiling even though she don't know who where her real parent is. I feel the same way since my family not exist in this time line. I miss mom, Souta and grandpa.

Then there was Hotaru Imai Mikan best friend she always have a mysterious aura around her always inventing weird things, but she is really a genius I sense her Aura, she has special talent she always inventing weird things that is helpful in like. According to the law decreed in this country. Hotaru is going to a school reserve got geniuses, in another town. This cause excitement in our small village.

I have many secret that none of them knew about me I was a priestess bless by the god itself I am also the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Lady Midoriko gave me second chance of happiness and hopefully I will not mess this up.

I am still a Shikon Warrior, Warrior of light the legendary Miko of the legend. If danger be fall on my sister I will be there protect her.

 **Mikan POV**

Kagome Onee san and me was running to get to Hotaru on time _everybody said that Hotaru wasn't just a genius; she was one of those so – called 'Alice' genius whatever that mean._

" _Hotaru!" I shout as me and Kagome catch up._

"Mikan wait up" Kagome shout from behind as she followed her.

"Mikan… Kagome…" Hotaru _whisper so you're finally here to say goodbye? She though as she turn around and saw her two best friends runs towards her._

 _Mikan wasn't about to say goodbye as she suddenly… 'Hmp!' she though annoyed "You…"_

" _um Mikan… I don't think that would be…"_ before Kagome could finish her sentence it was already too late Kagome mentally slap her fore head. Mikan ignore her adopted sister and did a flying kick straight at Hotaru "YOU BIG FOOLISH MARON!" she shout angrily as she went straight to Hotaru only for Hotaru to deflect her attack with her fly 'swatter' that she invented.

Hotaru spoke up "Time is short if you have something to tell me, tell me now." As she saw her sister Kagome helping her up.

Kagome asked softly "are you okay Mikan?" she stretched her arms to Mikan and helping her up. Mikan reply "Yes im fine Onee san but Hotaru…" Mikan cried as Kagome giving her comfort "there, there let it all out" as she patted Mikan back.

Mikan was crying because she being treated like fly "As I was saying" Mikan begun while she was crying "I got this letter from you, Hotaru… It says "I am going to a faraway school far from here".

Hotaru was Mikan and Kagome childhood friends the three always be there together a close friend even if she was violent… "But you're leaving today and furthermore, this school has all elementary, middle school and high school connected like now?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru snorted "It's all true…" she stated it calmly.

Kagome was watching Mikan argue to Hotaru as Mikan was on an outburst Mikan shout "Don't send an important letter through tortoise mail!" as you know tortoise are slow it takes one weak to send mail anywhere she just receive the mail just now as she held on the tortoise messenger.

Hotaru look at Mikan blankly and reply "If I had told you too early, you would have made a racket that why I told Kagome first before you she would understand _" she argues back coolly as she look at Mikan in bored expression. I could imagine you would have looked at me every day with eyes full of tears she added in her though._

"grr you're just so" as she held her fist "HOTARU YOU ARE A BIG INSENSITIVE FOOL" Mikan shout "WE SAID WE WOULD GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL!" she argue as she cried Kagome hold Mikan trying to stop hitting Hotaru "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT SUCH AN IMPORTANT THING!?".

"Mikan calm down! You can't just go attack your best friend" Kagome scold Mikan

Hotaru watch Mikan trying to get to her "I think you are trying to call me *cold hearted animal*" she mutter under her breath she walk towards Mikan.

Hotaru wipe out Mikan tears as she said "Silly Mikan you don't have to cry like this… is not like we will never meet again. I will be back for summer and winter vacations, beside we will write letters" _though we can only make phone calls when it is about urgent things she added mentally._

"But Hotaru" Mikan whine as she cried "what an ugly face" Hotaru she whisper as she wipe Mikan tears Hotaru turn to Kagome and asked "Kagome will you look after Mikan for me? While I am away? I do not want to see my best friend crying every day. She needs a shoulder to cry on".

Kagome nodded to Hotaru "you can count on me Hotaru I'll try my best to cheer Mikan. But before you go…" Kagome took out a hand made protection charm bracelet the chain was silver with blue crescent moon and 4 stars on each side. It should look like this (Star-Star Crescent moon Star-Star) then the rest are pearl.

"I would like you to have this protection charm bracelet that I made this for you. It will protect you if you are in any trouble it is also a reminder of us" _also this charm also has a bit of my energy so if Hotaru was in any danger the bracelet will glow blue and create a barrier around her and if she was hurt the bracelet will glow Pink or Purple she added mentally._

Hotaru stared at for a moment before she took the protection charms bracelet and put it on her wrist "thank you Kagome I better be going I will see you if I can" she reply Kagome and Mikan watched Hotaru go inside the black cab then wave at their friend.

 _This situation with Hotaru… it happened too suddenly, we are separated, then we will definitely… definitely; definitely lose contact with each other… Mikan though_

Six months later on August… Mikan receive a letter from Hotaru in the post card saying…

 _It's very hot this summer, and it makes me feel tired, so I am not coming back. There's an air conditioning here. It's very nice. Please send me watermelons ~ Hotaru_

Her grandpa glance at Kagome then at Mikan who still crying "Hotaru has become a rather lazy girl…." There grandpa said to Kagome as he read the postcard.

Kagome reply and smile "I guess she is enjoying herself in her new school" she replies as she looks out the blue sky as the bird chirp singing happily.

 _This place remind me of the feudal era is so peaceful._

* * *

Well there chapter 1 I hope you enjoy it this chapter please give me mature and respectful reviews… if it needs something to be changes please inbox me so I can make the story better. I will try updating every weak if I can.


	2. Chapter 2 Rumours

Summary: Kagome and her friends defeated Naraku, her friends died, Midoriko turn Kagome to 1 year old child and given Kagome a second chance. She was found and adopted by the Sakura family. Now she must protect her new adopted sister and keep her safe from harm.

 **I do not own Alice Academy and Inuyasha the manga or the anime belong to the rightful author.**

* * *

 **Changing Future of Alice Academy**

 **Chapter 2: Rumours**

 **Kagome POV**

It been 7 months since Hotaru move and transfer to her new school Mikan has been depressed since she left. I have tried everything to cheer her up. I cannot use my magic in front of others to make it look like Hotaru the Shikigami Hotaru plus I do not have her peace of her hair. It hard to use my powers because I cannot let others see it.

I am guessing if Mikan found out that Hotaru left because of the village are poor so Hotaru went to the Academy and the government of the school paid the elders to help the villages.

It kind of sus pious that the school want the genius to transfer there academy is it because of Hotaru special talent of inventing things? And that there school has a lot of special talent people…

I guess sooner or later Mikan will run away and follow Hotaru to the academy once she knows the truth of why Hotaru left also she might steal some of our grandpa saving since she do not have any money save.

Is good thing that I help around the villages for some cash I help heal and tend the injuries also I sold different kind of rare herb for cooking and healing? I have my very own farm secret down at the forest no one can get in because of the barrier that I created. Is a good thing I made some money for in case of an emergency?

If Mikan did run away and stole some our grandpa saving I will return the money she stole from our grandpa then I will follow her I will not let Mikan out of my sight.

I sigh as I listened to the teachers

Oh how I miss my friends at the Feudal Era… I wonder if Sesshomaru and the others are still alive is demon even exist in this world?

 **Mikan POV**

My sister Kagome have been trying to cheer me up for the last 7 months but I am too depressed I lost one of my best friend me and Hotaru did everything together we went on the dance competitions together, eat together, go camping together we always do things together.

Hotaru was a transfer student who dint seam very friendly, and I disk liked her… we met at first grade she dint like girls who stand out more than Hotaru.

Until one day…

-Flashback-

 _Hotaru went to Mikan she has a lot of sparkle around her and holding a dance competitions notice in front of her that said:_

 _Beauty contest for teenage girls in the village. (Groups are welcome) Price food ticket worth 100,000 yen, valid at the market._

 _She spoke "I think we would be better off as a pair off two pretty girls like morning masume since our personalities are rather different"._

 _That was the first time they talk together._

-Flashback end-

At that time my first impression was that she was a very remarkable girl from that day on… we were constantly together alongside with sister Kagome whenever and wherever.

"HOTARU YOU HEARTLESS BRAT, LEAVING YOUR WIFE FOR A CITY SCHOOL…" Mikan shout at her windows then the teacher throw a wipe board eraser at my head and told me to leave the classroom.

"Hotaru… Oh Hotaru! The water in the villages… is sweet… the water in the city is bitter…" I sang in whisper while I cried "STOP SINGING!" my teacher shout I heard whisper in the classroom about me and Hotaru I listened…

"Ever since Hotaru quit the school Mikan has been in the dumps!".

"Down in the dumps huh?".

"But you know Hotaru is also a bit cold all she send is post card in half a year… made she made a lot of new friends and forgot about us here."

"Poor Mikan".

"No matter how you look at it Tokyo is more interesting than this village… how lucky"

"But my dad said, "I'm glad my child isn't an "Alice" genius like Hotaru…"

"How come?".

"My dad said that Alice Academy where Hotaru went is like a jail and once you get in, even you parents have difficulties seeing".

"Huh? What is that?"

"Hmm. I am not really sure but… "Alice" people are almost as national treasures so the government founded that school to protect them from getting kidnapped. That's why they have strict control.

"They aren't even allowed to talk on the phone unless it's really important. And their letters get censored too. That's why Hotaru parents move around a lot in order to avoid the government detectives."

"True Hotaru was a transfer student".

What? … I ask myself I continue listening

"Hmm… But if they had escaped for so long, why did they agree to go the school now?"

"It seems that they get money from the government by enrolling Hotaru at Alice after she heard this, Hotaru immediately said she would go".

"Hmm I been thinking… Kagome Higarashi another village genius… Mikan adopted sister. She have her knowledge of herb and healing she very clever and smart on her medical field she in our age she help the villages from illness and help cure it I wonder if she will be next to leave us?"

"We do not know what will happen next... true Kagome have talent to heal people she always come back with rare herb and help our village".

"I wonder where she find all these herb?"

"During her spare time she always goes at the forest and explores pin point the location of the herb I saw a map in her hand and a piece of pencil. Yesterday after noon I saw her with a basket going to the forest".

"I guess is some kind of her hobbies".

"Do you think Kagome will leave this village and study on medical field and help people around the world?".

"We don't know what will happen yet. Let just wait what will happen if they discover about Kagome special talent they might force to take Kagome away just like Hotaru".

"Bye bye Mikan" her classmate wave their goodbye to Mikan

What is that supposed to mean!? I ask myself… my sister going to leave me for Alice Academy? If they discovered her? True she always help and heal everyone in the village whether they ill she seem to know a lot of different type of illness and how to cure them, my sister is smart and her grade is high enough to get at Alice Academy… but what about me? I ask myself.

Everyone left to go home so I started scribbling on the wipe board.

"Fine! I'll just start making tons of new friends" I whisper "I don't care about you anymore".

What am I going to do?

* * *

Well there chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it this chapter please give me mature and respectful reviews… if it needs something to be changes please inbox me so I can make the story better. I will try updating every weak if I can.

Kagome is smart girl all these years training with Priestess Kaede learning about herbs and there effect.


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye Grandpa

Chapter 3: Goodbye Grandpa

It been 1 week since Mikan run away from home to follow her best friend Hotaru. I sigh good thing I predicted this was going to happen.

I went to the living room to see grandpa still crying about his saving. I sigh I took my saving out it was 5000 yen that I have save since I started to work part time. I gave half to my grandpa which was 2500 yen.

"Grandpa." I called out but ended being ignore I went to sit in other side of the table and tried to calm him down.

"Grandpa I want to follow Mikan to Alice Academy." I suddenly asked for his permission. "I want to protect Mikan and make sure she not alone."

"Mikan!" Grandpa sobs "Kagome you want to leave me too?" he asked her I nodded.

"Hai!" I exclaim "Also I like to give you 2500 yen which was enough to your saving so please don't cry I'll make sure Mikan don't get hurt." I reply calmly to Grandpa.

"Also grandpa I want you to give you something to communicate. I have a feeling that the Academy will not let anyone contact from the outside. I don't trust them."

I took out a brown old book with a feather pen that I created and give to my grandpa I have two of them since both book was link to each other. "Grandpa this book will allow us to communicate this way if you are feeling lonely or want someone to talk to write it in this diary the word will magically appear into the other book."

Grandpa took the diary and said thank you to me "Kagome promise me when you get to this Academy tell me how Mikan is doing okay?" Grandpa reply as he hugs me.

I nodded to him and went out the door with my trusty yellow backpack that I use to travel around back in feudal era.

 _Alice Academy here I come!_


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Narumi

Chapter 4: Enter Naraumi

It has been 3 hours since I travel by trains I took out the map and look the directions. As the taxi stop I ended up right in front of a giant gate also when I try to go in it seems there is some kind of barrier.

I mentally shook my head should I use the red Tetsaiga? Na! That would make a commotions. Then I see two strangers talking to me I have a feeling they are kidnaper I smirk at them.

"What's wrong, little girl? " stranger 1 talked to me "It looks to me you came to visit a friend of yours."

"That's right!" I smirked larger and play along "The guard said to me that people who is not register at the academy cannot go inside. Do you work at this Academy?" I tilt my head a little as I try to trick the man.

"that's a shame!" He said to me with a fake smile "If you like we could take inside?" he asked me.

I nodded "But before we go inside can I see some kind an Id to show you work at this place?" I asked innocently the man who was talking to me stiffen I aint going to let my self get kidnap now could I?

The man just tck at me and answer "No we don't we are trade seller now come with us little girl." Both man surround me the man in silver hair grabbed my hand I tried to dodge it but dint made it in time.

Suddenly a plant whip appear out of no were and smacked the man hand and force to let go at my shoulder I turn around to see my saviour it was a short blond hair, purple eyes he wore white shirt and blue trouser in his hand was some kind of bean I assume the whip come from the bean.

"Now just wait a minute..." He said to both kidnaper "Where do you think your going with the child?"

Both man shaken "It's you again! Dammed you! Always ruining our plan why don't you scram eh blondy?" the silver hair man shout at the blond man.

Narumi put his one of his hand on his head and mentally shook his head "Haven't you learn from the last time you try to kidnap one of our student a weak ago?" As the blond hair man begins to use some kind of power at both of them he was suddenly surround in red rose in yellow background his all body begins to glow pink.

The silver man begins to blush "Not this again!" as he mentally melted I shook my head _'What the hell is going on? Is he gay?'_ I though.

He walk toward the silver man and put his hand on his chin he sexily said to them "Now why don't you two run along and never come back hmm?" both man went to their car and said okay the car drive out away from our site.

The blond hair man turn towards me and did the same thing to me "Okay little girl, why don't you go home and try not to get kidnap okay." He wink at me.

I tilt my head this man seams a pervert it remind me of Miruko "You do know that wont work on me. Are you trying to control me?" I asked him as I see his aura was bright pink.

We both chatted for 5 minute Narumi sat down on the ground "So you follow your half sister to the academy? Interesting." He asked me I reply to him.

"Hai! You see she run away 1 weak ago from the village to follow her best friend. So I follow my half sister as I begin to worry." I answer to him giving him information's who I was looking for.

Narumi look at me and asked "Tell me are do you happen to know brown hair with two pig tail with a ram sheep bag on her back that came here a weak ago?"

I look at him in shock "Hai that her! Would you happen to know a name called Mikan Sakura." I asked him it look to me he is the real teacher of this academy.

He nodded at me "Hai! But to stay in the academy you must have powers to enter the academy if not then you cant get in. Few weeks ago Mikan discover her powers she was able to nullified my powers when she first got here. It the academy rules no powers no entry. We keep human with supernatural powers safe in this academy to develop their power and learn to control them." He explains to me.

"I see I guess is safe to use my unlimited powers here right?" I asked him.

Suddenly there was an explosion I put up a barrier for the both of us, as the fire try to get to us both of them was shock. The barrier was pink like Naraku barrier.

As I look up the top of the tree branch their stood was a boy with a masked same age as me, he have fire lit up on his hand.

 _It look to me that this academy is not normal._


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Natsumi Hyuga

Chapter 5 Enter Natsumi Hyuga!

A bright pink light shimmer both of my hand as I use my powers to create a barrier to shield both me and Narumi from the explosion attack that someone threw at us was deflected by my barrier.

Narumi spoke "So that's information's we got about a possible escape was true." He sigh "It's a good thing I kept watch." Narumi stated.

I look at him and asked "Narumi what is going on? What do you mean an escape?" I enquire an answer from him.

Narumi answer "Take a look for yourself, Kagome chan." He said to me as he look at the attacker who jump up and landed on top of the fence. "he is the top of the lowest class at our Alice Academy – boy genius. His name is Hyuga Natsume kun. His Alice is fire."

I cross both my hand and stand beside Narumi "So this is Alice Academy?" I stated.

Narumi nodded "Hai! Also it look to me you also have special Alice called barrier to be erect that strong barrier you must have strong control." He said to me as he was impressed.

I nodded at Narumi "Hai! This is my power I can create a very strong barrier in my mind and also outside to protect my self." I explain.

"Then I welcome you to the academy let's get you register and your uniform shall we?" he asked me.

"Ano..." I said to him "But what do we do with him? You said he is trying to escape the school."

"Oh! I almost forgot about him! Just a minute."

I watch as the boy jump out trying to escape the building I saw Narumi grow the bean into a whip! He use his whip to stop the boy from escaping the black cat masked fell down on the ground I saw his hand started to created a fire on the ground but Narumi stop the attempt by stepping in his hand.

"Natsumi kun even if you are using your Alice to try escape, it's all futile." Narumi stated as I look at him "But before you go using your Alice like that, with my Alice I'll have you act out that shameful role once again." Narumi stated "But since I am a nice person, I'll let it pass this time." He smile.

The boy grunt "You... pervert teacher!" He shout in pain as he close his eyes trying not to look at his Alice.

I chuckle and watch the amusement scene in front of me as Narumi bent down in one knee and lift a boy name Natsume chin up and made him look at him as he reply "Thank you for the complement." Narumi blow to his ear as Natsumi blushes and fainted.

Narumi who is now I called Narumi sensei pick him up and turn to me and asked me to followed him so I did!

' _It look to me this Academy not going to be normal but anyways! Mikan I am coming!'_


	6. Chapter 6 Kagome Healing Alice

Chapter 6: Kagome Healing Alice

As we sat at the limo patiently we arrive at the Academy he guide me to the room it was big 5 chair and 1 table in the centre Narumi told me to wait for him in this large room.

As I sat waiting for the teacher who brought me here the boy called Natsumi was sleeping soundly he look hurt as I sense his aura it was pain, hatred and loneliness when I first met him he was very cold. Kind of remind me of Lord Sesshomaru.

I stand beside him and saw him in pain I sigh I guess I could heal him with my powers it wouldn't hurt would it? It just to sooth him and calm him down.

I put my hand on top of his head and close my eyes as I call forth my healing powers, my hand begins to glow bright pink. It looks like his wound starting to close up and he is calming down a bit.

Then suddenly he grab my hand and sat up attractively he stare and look at me coldly "What did you do to me?" he asked me rudely as he grip my hand.

"I... I saw you hurting so I thought I will heal you with my powers..." I shatter "Are you alright now?" I asked him worriedly.

He look at me for a minute and asked again "So you have barrier and healing Alice? And able to control it well.." he glare as he let go his grip rudely.

Then suddenly the glass window broken and saw a boy with blond hair with steal grey eyes flew inside with an giant owl. I assume he came to collect him.

"Natsume hurry before the others come." The blond hair boy said to him he look at me for a moment before helping his friend escape this room. Natsumi walk towards the owl and flew with the blond hair boy.

"Oh dear what happen to the room?" Narumi asked as he enter the room with a school uniform in his hand.

I sigh "the boy you capture name Natsumi seam got away with the blond hair boy escape using the giant owl after I was done healing his wound from your last attack." I explain.

Narumi walk towards me and spoke "It look's to me you met Ruka Nogi. Hold on a minute you said you heal Natsumi? That would mean you have healing Aice."

I nodded "Is that bad to have more then 1 powers?" I asked Narumi

Narumi who stare at me shock "No is not bad thing. People who have more then one alice and able to control it consider a genius."

"I see Narumi sensei is that my new uniform?" I asked as I took the Academy school uniform.

He reply "Hai! You will be joining Mikan chan class at class 2 – B." He stated "Now go get change before I introduce you to everyone in your class."

I went to the bathroom and got change to the Academy uniform it was kind of cute it red and black stripes skirt with black shirt and a white cape to finish the look was black knee length boots.

 _I could get use to this._


	7. Chapter 7 Class 2 - B Introduction

Chapter 7: Class 2 – B Introductions

Me and Narumi sensei walk down the corridor as we walk I set up a mental barrier around my mind so no one able to read my thought or see into my mind we stop outside I look up the sign it Class 2-B

It said. Narumi told me to wait outside first I hear the class out of control! People throwing paper around and pencil and people was chattering!

Narumi sigh he told me to follow him so I did I followed him inside the classroom and everyone stop what they doing all eyes where on me.

I scanned everyone in class and saw Hotaru and Mikan! Oh what luck we get to be together again Mikan was sitting next to that boy name Natsumi that I met earlier I glare at him for a minute before the teacher started to talk.

"Everyone this is a new transfer student her name is Kagome Sakura she is Mikan chan half sister so please be nice to her!" he introduce me to everyone. "So if anyone need to ask her a question ask her now."

A girl with whisker on and dog ear raise her hand first "What star rank she is?" she asked I look at Narumi confusedly.

He reply to her "Permy her star rank is three star since she have two alice and able to control it very well." Everyone gasped.

A random boy in class raise his hand up and asked "Can you tell us her Alice?"

"Well her alice is Barrier and Healing alice she have two different type as she was able to control it." He answer. "Anymore question about her?" he look at everyone and the class was at silent. Narumi spoke "Good! Now the available seat ah their one you can sit beside Ruka Nogi right at the back Kagome chan." He said to me and I nodded I walk up the stair and smile at Mikan who smile back at me then I look at Hotaru and smile at her 'her cold expression never change.'

"Well I got to be going now have fun." Narumi sensei wave goodbye at us and left us alone I sat down beside Ruka and stare at the window.

 _I guess I will hang out with Hotaru and Mikan later. I use to much of my energy already trying to heal Natsumi to full health._


	8. Chapter 8 Mind Reading Koko

Chapter 8: Mind Reading Koko

After I followed Mikan to the Academy I found out that Mikan has Nullification Alice and partner up with Natsume because his Alice is fire which is dangerous. So I know why Narumi partner Mikan with him because he cant control his Alice or most likely his temper.

During class Natsumi try to get Koko to read my mind to know what I am I thinking. But when the class found out that Koko cannot read my mind they thought I have a 3rd Alice which same as Mikan I laugh at them for saying such things. I ended up explaining that since I can control my Alice I can do many things with an Alice called Barrier. The Barrier Alice can Block your mind, scent and any form of element attack.

I also explain that if you meditate and train with the barrier Alice it can also deflect the attack right back at the enemy and if you complete this you can fly with your barrier. The look of their faces was priceless I bet they haven't thought of that this type of information's is new to them.

During the talk with Mikan friends I saw Natsumi and Ruka left the class room.

I wonder if I did something wrong?


	9. Chapter 9 Dodgeball Alice Game

Chapter 9: Dodgeball Alice Game

It is now PE class Mikan suggest to play dodgeball with everyone in class but the class rep told Mikan that the game was banned due to be dangerous games.

But Mikan wouldn't give up so they ended up playing the Dodgeball game the captain was Natsumi and Mikan. A lot of people wanting to join Natsumi and only the good people want to side with Mikan. There is not even number so Hotaru decide her secret weapon to lure Ruka kun into our team because we need his help to use his alice to have animals in our side I kind of feel bad that Ruka have to suffer to Hotaru Blackmailing.

At the same time it was kind of funny.

Now it is the after noon players have now assemble as I thought Natsumi nearly has every players in class. When the game started Natsumi channel his fire Alice to the ball to disqualified all of our team mates. Mikan doing great she nearly got half of Natsumi team out. I ended up using my Barrier which aim to their team. I also use my healing Alice to heal the injured team mates my classmate was impressed with my Alice because it can heal the burn mark when Natsumi use his fire Alice to win.

After long battle of Dodgeball game it was down to Mikan and Natsumi. Hotaru left the field because she was tired and I got caught with one of Hotaru invented cages which kind of pissed me off! I wanted to help Mikan onee san with this game but Hotaru said to me this is her fight to gain respect from Natsumi.

I just ignore her and watched the game in the ended of the game Natsumi dint use his Alice in the ball which I saw right away many think it was Mikan Alice.

I just hope the class will be more friendly.

 _Dammed that Hotaru left me in this stupid bird cage!_


End file.
